Archimonde
thumb|right Archimonde the Defiler var venstre hånd til den falne titanen, Sargeras. Archimonde var en av de største og mørkeste av Eredar. Hans voldsomme og slu personlighet skaffet ham raskt makt og prestisje innenfor Eredar samfunnet, til han endelig var blandt de tre fremste av dem. Opprinnelse For 25.000 år siden var Archimonde en av de tre lederne (de andre var Kil'jaeden og Velen) over eredar hjemplaneten Argus som ble kontaktet av Sargeras og tilbudt enorme krefter i bytte mot lojalitet. Archimonde og Kil'jaeden godtok umiddelbart, selv om Velen ikke bare avslo, men også forlot Argus med tilhengerne han døpte Draenei. The War of the Ancients right|thumb|Archimonde kjemper mot Malorne 15.000 år senere, da Dronning Azshara's hensynsløse bruk av magi tiltrakk seg Sargeras, ledet Archimonde og Mannoroth den katastrofale, ødeleggende invasjonen. Med tusener av demoner i ryggen, strømmet de ut av portalen til Evighetens Brønn, og ble sluppet løs på Kalimdor, knusende hver bygning og drepende hver eneste skapning. Men en ung lærling, Malfurion Stormrage, samlet en hær natt alver, og, med hjelp av Cenarius' halvguder og Alexstrasza's mektige drager, slo tilbake demonene. Det oppsto en titanisk kamp, hvor Archimonde havnet i en brutal nevekamp med Malorne, da Malone forsvarte sin sønn Cenarius fra Legionens styrker. Archimonde vant, men klarte ikke å hindre at portalen ble ustabil og kollapset, hvilket sugde Archimonde og Den Brennende Legion tilbake til Twisting Nether. Den Andre Invasjon Forberedelser Archimonde funderte i 10.000 år i mørke av Twisting Nether mens de planla en ny invasjon. Hans kollega, Kil'jaeden, fant muligheten gjennom Ner'zhul og, eventuelt, Gul'dan, på verdenen Draenor. Med Mannoroth's hjelp, ble de orkiske høvdingene i Horden korruptert, med en blodtørst som drev dem til tankeløs ødeleggelse av planeten deres. Orkene var løsningen til Legionens hjemkomst, de drepte alt i sin vei så ingen kunne motstå Legionen. Men etter reisen til Azeroth og Draenor's eventuelle ødeleggelse, ble Horden beseiret av mennesker av tidligere Arathor og deres allierte, slik at orkene feilet i deres oppdrag. Men et gammelt verktøy kunne fornyes. Ner'zhul, den mørke shaman av Shadowmoon Klanen, ble sendt spinnende gjennom portalen til Twisting Nether etter jakt på nye verdener å erobre, og ble funnet av Kil'jaeden og Den Brennende Legion. Over tid ble han forvandlet til Lich Kongen, en ånd som styrte den vavdøde Svøpen, en styrke så mektig at den ville lykkes der Horden feilet. De passrte alle forventninger. Archimonde skulle kommandere Legionens invasjon, men trengte adgang til Azeroth. På grunn av hans kolossale makt trente han å få veien åpnet fra den andre siden, så han ventet til han ble kontaktet av Kel'Thuzad, som, etter å ha stjålet Book of Medivh fra Dalaran, begynte den lange tilkallingsprossesen. Mens han holdt på, gikk himmelen opp i flammer og infernaler og felhound ble brakt for å hjelpe Svøpen. Endelig ble det fullført, og nok en gang tråkket Archimonde inn i Azeroth. Legionens Vrede Archimonde plasserte først Tichondrius iledelse av Svøpen, og sa det ikke lenger var behov for Lich Kongen. Ukjent for ham hadde Lich Kongen vært forberedt for dette i hans store plan. Så ødela Archimonde egenhendig Dalaran. Invasionen av Lordaeron fortsatte uforstyrret, Archimondes magi tilkalte horder av demoner, inkludert den diabolske Pit Lord, Mannoroth. Sammen ploget de gjennom nasjonene i Lordaeron, knusende alt i deres vei. Men Tichondrius fant ut at orkene manglet. Legionen fulgte dem over havet, hvor de ikke bare fant orkene, men også de ville natt alvene som hadde beseiret dem milleniumer tidligere. Han møtte til og med Tyrande, lederen for Sentinel, som vekket druidene,og de tok opp kampen mot Legionen nok en gang. Han fortsatte å slåss i Kalimdor på to fronter, mot både de forente styrkene til Alliansen og Horden, og Sentinel. Legionen fikk et tilbakeslag da Tichondrius ble drept av Illidan, men Archimonde så u til å bry seg lite, og plasserte hans mest betrodde Dreadlorder, Anetheron i delt kommando over Svøpen med Rage Winterchill, en av få betrodde lich'er. Defiler's Ende Archimonde fortsatte så med målet forinvasjonen. Denmektige demonherren ledet angrepet på Verdens Treet, Nordrassil. Ved å suge ut alt av Treets magiske krefter, ville ikke bare Archimonde få enorme krefter, men hans Legion ville da ha fjernet grunnlaget for natt alvenes makt og udødelighet. Men Tyrande og Malfurion hadde alliert med Thrall og Jaina Proudmoore, Shadowtooth Dark Troll og Barkskin Furbolg. Archimonde's oppgang til Mount Hyjal var smertefull langsom, tvunget til å ødelegge hver eneste leir med hjelp av Azgalor (Mannoroth's erstatter som leder for Pit Lordene) Rage Winterchill og Anetheron. Leirene, bestående av mennesker, orker og natt alver, saktet ned hans ankomst - men hans slu tankegang og monumentale krefter tillot Legionen å beseire leirene i løpet av noen få dager. Han vokste mens han gikk, bestemt på å ødelegge Verdens Treet. Han kalkulerte at ingen hadde styrke til å stoppe ham. Han tok feil. Det var ikke noen som kunne stoppe ham, men heller det. Archimonde trodde ikke de samlende wisp var en trussel til ham eller Legionen. Mens Archimonde gikk, hevet Malfurion Hornet av Cenarius og kalte på forfedre vokterne. De steg opp fra skogen og samlet seg rundt Archimonde. De detonerte på ham i en massiv eksplosjon som ødela ham og skogen rundt Verdens Treet; naturen selv ønsket ikke denne denne skjendingen. Krefter Han var en av de mektigste skapningene som noensinne har gått på Azeroth. Hans krefter ble mangedoblet da Sargeras gjorde ham til en warlock. Han har vist de følgende evnene: * Formler med ødeleggende potensiale (knuste Dalaran alene). * Enorme telepatiske krefter (vist da han styrte ALLE Nathrezim og Eredar på slagmarken i War of the Ancient for å møtede kommende dragene). * Enorme telekinetiske krefter (i stand til å drepe en fullvoksen drage med en simpel kvelning med hånden ut i luften). * Stor strategisk hjerne (ledet Legionen til seier i utallige verdener). * Store kunnskaper, vist da han visste hva den mektige kraften i Azeroth var og hva det het (refererende til Nordrassil, Verdens Treet). * Nærmest uskadelight mot angrep (represetert av divine armor i Warcraft III og Malorne's mislykkede forsøk på å skade Archimonde til tross for å være den mektigste halv-guden i War of the Ancients). Sitater *Archimonde Speech 1- "Let this scar signify the first blow against the mortal world." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 2- "From this seal shall arise the doom of men," (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 3- "who, in their arrogance, sought to wield our fire as their own." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 4- "Blindly they build their kingdoms upon stolen knowledge and conceit." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 5- "Now they shall be consumed by the very flame they sought to control." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 6- "Let the echoes of doom resound across this wretched world, that all who live may hear them and despair." (WC3) "Tremble mortals, and despair, doom has come to this world." After stepping out of the portal in Dalaran. World of Warcraft * Burning Crusade utvidelsen åpner Caverns of Time for spillere, og målet er å sørge for at Kampen om Mount Hyjal går som planlagt. Archimonde er en udrepelig raid boss, men spillere bekjemper Archimonde's hær av vandøde og demoner til det siste øyeblikket av kampen. Se Archimonde (taktikker) og Kampen om Mount Hyjal for mer informasjon. *En realm i World of Warcraft er oppkalt etter Archimonde. da:Archimonde de:Archimonde en:Archimonde es:Archimonde fi:Archimonde fr:Archimonde it:Archimonde pl:Archimonde ru:Архимонд